Surprise Ending
by WynterRae
Summary: Everyone thought they were mortal enemies. No one bothered to see the other side...
1. Chapter 1

To his credit he said no at first, but Ron and Hermione's knowing grins told him that he wouldn't get out of this easily. So with a sigh and a strained smile he gave in. So here he was, standing outside a seemingly vacant warehouse, complete with boarded up windows and gang signs. There was a faint shimmer that he couldn't really see around the building. Harry tried to use his own wandless magic to reveal the building but for once he was not strong enough. As they stepped up to the door the felt like he had stepped through a curtain. After a few minutes the door opened and Harry found himself thrust forward by two familiar set of hands. While Ron's were eager and pushy, Hermione's were gentle yet convincing. As the dark hall welcomed him, Harry found himself wondering what he had agreed to.

Eventually the dark hall lightened into a deep, ruby red and let him walk on his own. There were doors lining the walls, each had a fantasy or game etched on them; Lost love, Beast, Regret, Abuse, and even some odd ones that made no sense to him. Harry was not intrigued until he reached the last door; Deepest Wish. Having one in mind he knocked lightly and opened the door. Inside was a simple layout of a red leather couch, a king-size bed with black sheets, and an oak door that presumably led to the washroom. Glancing around, he sunk into the couch with a sigh. After a few minutes the soft iridescent glow dimmed down into a candle-like light and soft music began to play.

"Well, this is a first. I've never been this before and never had I dreamed that I'd be it with you." A soft melodic voice whispered in his ear.

Harry knew who it was of course, at least who he was disguised to be. It had been a hidden secret of his for many years. All of his friends –who was left at least-, knew he was gay, they also knew he didn't date. What they didn't know was why. They didn't know how the bickering turned to snogging, how the hexes turned into soft kisses, how the punches turned to caresses, or how the hate turned to love. They never found his picture, kept in a silver frame beneath his pillow and they never heard him cry. To this day he still dreamt of his face, his smoky grey eyes that had specks of blue in them, his silvery blonde hair, and his smile. Harry shook himself out of his reverie and looked up to see Draco Malfoy smirking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll try to update everyday with a decent chapter but I'm making no promises. I work as a waitress so when I get home I pretty tired, but I will try my best.**

* * *

><p>"Hmm- and what will we be doing tonight love?" His velvet voice sounded the same.<p>

Harry inhaled sharply and looked 'Draco' up and down. He had on thin grey slacks and a white striped button down shirt. He looked just like the real Draco had before the war.

"I just want to talk."

'Draco's' eyebrows rose in surprise before he shrugged and sat on the couch. He sat facing Harry with one leg beneath him and the other hanging off, he rested his head on his arm which was folded on the top of the couch.

"I can't tell you anything personal, not my real name, what I look like, nothing."

Harry nodded, really just wanting his voice. "What got you into this?"

A small flicker of regret entered his eyes. "I started when I was 16. I was getting too close to someone I was suppose to hate and it scared me; so I ran."

"What were you afraid of?"

"Love, what else is there to be afraid of? I loved him and he didn't love me back... at least I thought so at the time." He smiled sadly then sighed. "What about you love? Why Malfoy?"

Harry chuckled, "Would you believe I love him?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

Harry stopped laughing and grew silent. After a moment he sighed.

"Everyone in school thought we were enemies, they never looked past the petty fights and saw the truth. Not many would believe we were even friends."

"Tell me about your time together."

Harry looked at him questioningly, but shrugged in the end- why not?

"It started out simple enough, we were fighting in an abandoned corridor one night..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hate me if you will but the next one will be better, it will tell how Draco and Harry started up their relationship... Thanks for the review btw. It made me feel like someone actually reads this... Anywho, till tomorrow my pets.<strong>

**Wynter**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was very surprised at this sites response to stories. My last site was AdultFanFiction and let's just say the response was less than ideal. So thank you all for the reviews and here is a little something for your kind words. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"Well this isnt right." I mumbled looking at the map for the twentieth time.<p>

I was trying to find the classroom that Hermione told me to meet her in. Unfortunantly she drew her own map instead of pointing it out on mine. Apparently I had taken a right when I needed to go left... and that was a ways back. Sighing I shoved the map into my pocket and rubbed the bridge of my nose. After a minute I looked up and down the corridor and the impulsively went right. After a few yards I came to a dead end and cursed.

"Lost, Potter?" A familar voice drawled.

I pinched my eyes shut and willed the voice to go away.

"Cat got your tounge Potter?"

Sighing I turned around to see Malfoy standing with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face.

"Let's not do this today Malfoy. I just want to find a way out of here andgo to bed." I said walking towards him.

Malfoy's smirk faltered a bit, "Giving up already?"

I sighed and brushed past him, planning on just walking away. Suddenly I felt a pulled at my shoulder and I was whirled around.

"Listen here Potter, I don't care if you survived the killing curse or that your bloody parents died. So when I talk to you you better bloody well answer me!"

Malfoy looked as if he was going to punch me for a minute but the he just backed away. Confused and disoriented I frowned.

"Hit a nerve did I? No one ignores the big bad Malfoy huh? Well then tell me, what are you going to do about it?" I smirked and turned away.

I only got a few paces before I heard him shout. Imobilus I think it was...

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats all you get tonight. Till tomorrow my pets.<strong>

**Wynter.**


	4. Sorry guys

**Here is the link! Please enjoy, I really like what she did. - fanfiction .net/s/7601714/1/ - Obviously I can not post links on the website, even their own, so just take out the space and enjoy. Also read my still going Fic -Fight or Die-**


End file.
